El cuerno del Unicornio
by BishiPowa
Summary: "¿A qué esperas, Potter? No lo voy a hacer todo yo. Deja de sonrojarte como una Hufflepuff y quítate la ropa."
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **Rated** M** por seguridad (slash).

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry.

**Hogwarts, 5º año.**

_**((**_

Todo empezó, dedujo Harry, por culpa del accidente con los unicornios.

"¿A qué esperas, Potter? No lo voy a hacer todo yo. Deja de sonrojarte como una Hufflepuff y quítate la ropa."

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, la culpa debía de ser de Malfoy.

"¿S-seguro que no hay ninguna otra forma de solucionar mi problema? Piensa en lo que dirán los demás de nosotros si se enterasen…"

"Por Merlín, Potter. Deja de poner excusas y túmbate en la cama, que no tengo todo el día."

Sí. Definitivamente la culpa tenía que ser de Draco.

… ¿O no?

_**((**_

Cuando el famoso Harry Potter fue abandonado frente a la casa de los Dursley en el pequeño vecindario de Privet Drive, una urbanización muggle del sur de Londres, ninguno de los habitantes de aquel pintoresco barrio pudo predecir la cantidad de sucesos inexplicables que tendrían lugar a consecuencia de su llegada.

A veces, estos extraños eventos que acontecían eran atribuidos a la buena fortuna. Un ejemplo de aquello eran las flores de dudosa procedencia y de vivos colores que crecían en los jardines. Año tras año, brotaban de la tierra de la noche a la mañana a lo largo de todas las viviendas, ya fuese primavera o invierno, regasen o no. A ninguna de las mujeres que vivía allí les disgustaba en lo más mínimo.

También disfrutaban de tener un clima excelente con respecto a otros vecindarios, a pesar de haber menos de cien metros de distancia entre Privet Drive y dichos barrios. Llovía en menos cantidad, las temperaturas eran ligeramente más suaves, y el viento nunca les puso del revés ningún paraguas.

Pero otros sucesos inexplicables no eran tan agradables para las tranquilas y sencillas familias de Privet Drive. Harry recordaba que a la edad de cinco años, un grupo de ciervos visitó el barrio y se alojó allí durante días. No ocasionaron demasiados problemas, simplemente arrasaron con algunas plantas de los cuidadísimos jardines, o berrearon ruidosamente frente al número cuatro de Privet Drive, casualmente la casa en la que vivía Harry.

Los ciervos no fueron los únicos animales que empezaron a aparecer por la cada vez más concurrida urbanización. Las bandadas de pájaros iban y venían a placer, para desgracia de los que querían mantener sus coches impecables, y los animales callejeros como los gatos o los perros siempre encontraban un momento para colarse en los jardines y maullar/ladrar a altas horas de la noche.

Harry entonces era demasiado pequeño como para comprender que aquellas visitas de tantos animales no era algo normal. A pesar de que casi nunca había puesto un pie fuera de la casa, sus tíos, inexplicablemente para el joven Potter, siempre le culpaban de todo lo raro que sucedía a su alrededor. Uno de los motivos era porque los animales siempre parecían arremolinarse frente al jardín de los Dursley. Harry fue castigado una y otra vez por su tío Vernon, ya fuese encerrándolo en la alacena bajo las escaleras o sin comer durante días.

Si alguien intentaba espantar a los animales o atraparlos para llevarlos lejos de allí, estos se rebelaban por seguir estando en aquella urbanización, o simplemente volvían a aparecer a los pocos días.

El joven Potter siempre sintió debilidad por todos los animales desde muy pequeño, incluso era capaz apreciar a las pequeñas arañas que vivían junto a él en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Eran las únicas que le hacían compañía durante sus castigos.

Harry Potter era un niño bastante solitario. Sus parientes nunca le mostraron una pizca de aprecio o de amor. En el colegio tampoco tuvo amigos, pues su primo Dudley y su banda de matones se encargaban de que ningún chico o chica se acercase. Harry no tenía a nadie con quien jugar, o alguien con quien poder hablar. Por eso, cuando algunos de estos animales visitaban el jardín de su casa, aprovechaba los descuidos de su familia y salía por la puerta trasera sin que se dieran cuenta.

Solo cuando Harry los acariciaba o se sentaba junto a ellos, era cuando éstos dejaban de hacer ruido.

Privet Drive no dejó de recibir aquellos "indeseables" visitantes de cuando en cuando, ni de tener verdes y coloridos jardines, como tampoco dejó de tener un clima agradable durante todo el año.

Pero para desgracia del pequeño Harry, había otra serie de sucesos inexplicables con los que tuvo que vivir y que le metieron más de una vez en problemas, como cuando sin querer acabó en el tejado de su colegio cuando huía de Dudley y su banda, o como cuando el pelo le creció de golpe durante la noche cuando su tía Petunia le rapó casi al cero para que dejase de tener una apariencia de salvaje.

Cuando cumplió once años, un hombre llamado Hagrid le entregó una carta. Harry pudo darle una explicación a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor: la magia. Él era un mago, y por lo visto sus parientes tenían razón cuando le culpaban de todo lo raro que ocurría en Privet Drive.

Su joven mente atribuyó todos aquellos sucesos extraños a su magia, como también las visitas de los animales, el buen clima de Privet Drive o las exuberantes flores de los jardines, y durante un tiempo no volvió a pensar en ello. Ni siquiera lo comentó entre los amigos que hizo en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería a la que fue admitido por ser un mago.

Pero quizás debió de haberse dado cuenta de que algunos eventos que tenían lugar cuando estaba con los Dursley no se debían simplemente a que él era un mago, o de que se trataba de simple magia accidental, sino quizás por otro inquietante motivo.

No sería hasta su quinto años en Hogwarts cuando por fin descubriese la verdad.

_**((**_

"Bueno chicos, creo que por hoy ya es suficiente." Les informó Hagrid a sus alumnos de quinto curso, dando por finalizada su clase.

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Se habían pasado dos horas buscando babosas carnívoras por el suelo para su profesor, y por mucho que insistiese Hagrid, las babosas no eran, de ninguna de las maneras, adorables (y menos aún cuando se las molestaba).

Era la última clase del día, y Harry estaba deseando llegar a la torre de Gryffindor para recibir su muy bien merecido descanso. Pensaba tirarse de cabeza en su cama y dormir durante el resto de lo que quedaba de día, o puede que incluso el resto del curso.

Compartir clases con slytherin siempre le dejaba agotado, sobre todo cuando la clase era "Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas". No porque le disgustase la asignatura en sí, a Harry le encantaba pasar el día fuera del castillo y disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza. Pero por mucho que apreciase a Hagrid, debía reconocer que se dedicaba prácticamente todo el tiempo a atender a sus "pacíficas mascotas", en vez de vigilar lo que hacían sus alumnos.

Por ese motivo, Malfoy siempre encontraban algún momento para burlarse o meterse con Harry. Era prácticamente el deporte favorito de la serpiente.

Fue en aquel mismo momento, cuando todos se encontraban en un claro del bosque prohibido y con el semigigante ausente en alguna parte, cuando Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas aparecieron en el campo de visión de Harry.

"Madre mía, Potter, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Revolcarte en el barro?" saludó el rubio. Bueno, Harry consideraba aquello un saludo, porque Malfoy siempre comenzaba sus conversaciones con él con una frase insultante.

"Ja" contestó Harry monótonamente.

"Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novia. Antes besarían a un dementor que llenarme la boca de tierra."

"Ja, ja" volvió a responder el gryffindor, aunque quizás un poco abochornado. La verdad es que tenía algo de razón. Su uniforme escolar estaba sucio por todas partes de haber tenido que ir a cuatro patas por el suelo del bosque buscando las dichosas babosas, mientras que la ropa de los slytherins estaban impecables y relucientes.

"Siempre puedes pedirle ropa prestada a la comadreja Weasley. Oh… espera, no puedes. Él tampoco tiene ropa, es pobre."

Los slytherins que le rodeaban le rieron la gracia, pero esta vez Harry no se dignó a contestarle. Debía mantener la calma y no caer en la tentación empezar una pelea. Estaba cansado y lo único que quería era meterse en la cama.

"Tu única opción es la sangre sucia Granger. Deberías sentirte afortunado, seguro que la ropa de chica debe de quedarte estupendamente." Prosiguió Draco, sin importarle el poco interés de Harry en contestar a sus insultos.

El gryffindor rodó los ojos y se colocó su mochila al hombro, dispuesto a marcharse de allí y regresar al castillo.

"¡Por Merlín! ¡Mirad!" gritó una chica no muy lejos de donde estaba el gryffindor, señalando a un lugar del claro.

Tanto Harry, como Malfoy y el resto de alumnos gryffindors y slytherins miraron en aquella dirección. Lo que vieron les dejaron boquiabiertos.

Una manada de unicornios surgía de entre la maleza, con sus resplandecientes pelajes y sus prístinos cuernos blancos brillando con el sol del atardecer.

Harry se olvidó completamente de los insultos del slytherin y contempló maravillado a tan bellas criaturas. Debía haber más de una docena de ellos. Conforme surgían de entre los árboles se quedaban allí plantados, mirando a los jóvenes humanos.

"Increíble…" escuchó susurrar a Draco, y Harry no pudo evitar darle la razón mentalmente.

Algunos alumnos, los más atrevidos, intentaron acercarse a ellos para tratar de acariciarlos. Pero a pesar de la apariencia tan pacífica que aquellos animales mostraban, cuando vieron a los humanos acercarse demasiado empezaron a apuntar sus largos cuernos hacia ellos y a hacer el gesto de querer enzarzarlos si no retrocedían.

Los gryffindors y slytherins captaron enseguida el mensaje y decidieron mantenerse a una distancia prudencial, pero sin querer realmente marcharse de allí. Ver a tantos unicornios tan de cerca era una oportunidad única en la vida.

Harry poco sabía sobre los unicornios. Recordó lo que aprendió en su primer año sobre la sangre de unicornio, y que eran unas criaturas puras. Pero en realidad, no sabía nada más de ellos.

Los unicornios comenzaron a avanzar lentamente por aquel claro. Si se acercaban demasiado al lugar donde se encontrase un alumno, empezaban a relinchar para alejarlos de su camino.

Harry estaba tan embelesado que no se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de aquellas nobles criaturas. Cuando por fin prestó atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, comprobó que estaba siendo rodeado por los unicornios en el centro de aquel claro del bosque.

Fue el único de los alumnos que acabó en tan peliaguda situación. No tenía ningún lugar por donde alejarse de aquellas criaturas, y lo peor era que los unicornios no dejaban de girar en torno a él y de mirarle con interés. A diferencia de cómo reaccionaron con el resto de alumnos de quinto curso, en vez de amenazarle con sus cuernos, se acercaron sin miedo hacia Harry.

"Qué demonios…" escuchó decir a algún alumno que veía, tan sorprendido como él, lo que estaban haciendo los unicornios.

Estos empezaron a acariciar sus grandes cabezas con el cuerpo de Harry, y alguno que otro mordisqueaba cariñosamente con sus labios la ropa del gryffindor. Harry, todavía estupefacto, acarició sus lomos tímidamente, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer en aquella situación, y con miedo de mancharlos con el barro de su ropa.

De pronto, las orejas de los unicornios captaron algún sonido, y rápidamente irguieron sus cuellos en dirección al bosque. De entre los arboles apareció un unicornio más. Pero este ejemplar era enorme, su melena era larga y espesa, y su cola casi rozaba el suelo. La majestuosa criatura se acercó hacia el gryffindor, y el resto de la manada de unicornios se apartó respetuosamente a su paso.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con el joven pelinegro, inclinó su cuerno hasta que su punta rozó la frente de Harry. El cuerno brilló intensamente durante unos breves segundos, y luego volvió a tornarse blanco.

Como si aquello hubiese sido la señal que estaban esperando, toda la manada de unicornios empezó a marcharse de aquel claro. Él último en marcharse fue el que había rozado su cuerno con Harry, lanzando una última mirada al gryffindor antes de perderse en el oscuro bosque.

_**((**_

Después de aquel encuentro _mágico_, todo fue de mal en peor para Harry Potter.

A cada lugar del castillo al que iba, los estudiantes se le quedaban mirando. Como siempre, susurraban a sus espaldas y le apuntaban con el dedo. A diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué lo hacían. Pero seguro, segurísimo, tenía algo que ver con los unicornios.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaban diciendo sobre él debía de ser algo terrible, porque siempre que los alumnos actuaban de aquella manera significaba que Harry estaba en problemas. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más aquella situación le preguntó a Ron.

"Ron, ¿por qué todos me miran así?"

Su mejor amigo le miró con sus ojos como platos, tartamudeó como un loco y se sonrojó hasta la médula. Vale, aquella respuesta era muy sospechosa cuando venía del pelirrojo. Ron debía saber algo.

"¿Así cómo?" murmuró débilmente el pelirrojo cuando fue capaz de articular algo, mirando hacia las interesantísimas alfombras de la sala común de Gryffindor.

"… Ron, en serio. Dime lo que pasa." Insistió Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

Ron farfulló algo por lo bajo, por lo que obviamente el pelinegro no fue capaz de entender nada. Se arrimó un poco a su mejor amigo para ver si le oía mejor, pero en cuanto lo hizo Ron dio un salto hacia atrás como si fuese una rana de chocolate. Le miró con una mezcla de horror y asombro, su sonrojo tiñendo su cuello y la punta de sus orejas.

"¡Por el amor de Merlín, Harry! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Sabes lo poco que me gusta hablar de estas cosas!"

"¿Qué cosas? Ron, ¡no tengo ni idea de a lo que te refieres!" Harry esperó para ver si su amigo le decía algo, pero el pelirrojo se quedó totalmente callado. "Vale, de acuerdo. Le preguntaré a Hermione, seguro que ella sabe lo que pasa."

"¡NO!" gritó de pronto Ron, sobresaltando a Harry "¡No puedes hablar de esas cosas con ella! ¡Es una chica! ¡Estaría muy mal visto!"

Harry no entendía nada de nada, pero decidió no buscar a Hermione. Al menos de momento.

_**((**_

Cuando se sentó en el gran comedor en su sitio habitual, la mesa se quedó sospechosamente en silencio. Miró a sus compañeros por el rabillo del ojo a través de sus pestañas, sin levantar el rostro de su plato. Se sentía terriblemente incómodo al tener que comer con tantos ojos encima de él, pero tenía hambre y no quería saltarse el desayuno.

Intentó hacer memoria para saber qué clase tenía a primera hora, pero sus esfuerzos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien se dejó caer en el asiento justo a su lado.

Miró a la recién llegada con fingida curiosidad. Era Parvati Patil.

"Mi querido y buen amigo Harry." Le saludó amablemente, lo cual fue un alivio a pesar de que ella no fuese alguien con la que hablaba diariamente. Desde lo que pasó hacía dos días con el unicornio sus compañeros apenas le dirigían la palabra. Se pasaban todo el tiempo mirándose entre ellos, como si estuviesen retando con la mirada. A saber por qué.

"Harry también es muy buen amigo mío, ¿a que sí, Harry?" dijo de repente Lavender Brown, apareciendo de la nada y sentándose enfrente suya.

"Ehm…" el pelinegro no supo que contestar. Sus dos compañeras de curso no parecían mirarle a él, sino que se lanzaban mutuamente unas siniestras miradas de advertencia. "Creo… que tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego en clase." Harry se levantó corriendo, cogiendo su mochila y marchándose de allí a toda prisa, preguntándose una y otra vez qué acababa de pasar.

Pero aquello fue nada más que el comienzo.

Allá a donde iba, los estudiantes empezaron a comportarse muy amables con él. Demasiado. Amables. Con él. Y para su sorpresa no solamente los alumnos de gryffindor.

En clase de Historia de la Magia, una Hufflepuff le ofreció una pluma de caramelo para poder sobrellevar aquella aburrida lección. No conocía a la chica en absoluto, pero le sonrió con timidez y cierto sonrojo, y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría intentando flirtear con él.

Más tarde, cuando caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, un grupo de Ravenclaws de sexto curso le saludaron efusivamente. Le palmearon varias veces la espalda y le arreglaron el cuello de su túnica ("¿pero qué?" se le escapó a Harry). Cuando ya no podía estar más confuso por aquellas muestras de afecto, uno de los ravenclaws le guiñó el ojo diciendo:

"Harry, hoy estás especialmente apuesto. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos quedar más a menudo. Yo podría darte clases particulares." Se ofreció amablemente.

Harry juró que en aquel momento su mandíbula había hecho un agujero en el suelo cuando se le descolgó.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. No. Por supuesto que no.

El gryffindor decidió ir a los aseos del primer piso para lavarse la cara con agua fría con tal de tratar de despertar de aquel extraño sueño. Nada más poner un pie en aquel lugar, se encontró con Blaise Zabini.

La verdad, nunca había hablado con aquel estudiante. Siempre se habían evitado, y como mucho intercambiaron un par de miradas (de odio, miradas de odio, después de todo él era un slytherin, el enemigo).

El moreno sintió como Blaise le miraba de arriba abajo. Trató de ignorarle mientras se remangaba delante del lavabo. En un silencio terriblemente incómodo, Harry se quitó las gafas y se lavó el rostro todo lo rápido que pudo. Cuando acabó, buscó sus gafas que debían de estar no muy lejos sobre el mármol, pero una mano de piel oscura se le adelantó y se las quitó sin ningún pudor.

Harry se giró, sobresaltado, y se encontró mirando fijamente a los ojos al slytherin, que estaba a solo un palmo de él. Intentó retroceder horrorizado por estar tan cerca de Blaise, pero el lavabo que tenía detrás le impidió cualquier tipo de huida.

Su errática respiración ni siquiera inmutó al slytherin. Éste tenía un sospechoso sonrojo en su rostro, y después de mirarle fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, Blaise le colocó lentamente las gafas sobre su rostro.

Y así, sin más, Zabini se marchó de los aseos dejando atrás a un ojiplático Harry Potter.

Esto no podía seguir así. Había llegado el momento de preguntarle a Hermione.

_**((**_

"Hermione, ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a todo el mundo?" preguntó el joven gryffindor, esperanzado.

La joven bruja le miró seriamente, bajando el libro que tenía entre sus manos y colocándolo sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. "Oh, Harry..."

"¿Tan malo es?" preguntó de nuevo, algo más temeroso.

"He investigado lo que he podido..." dijo, sonrojada. "Como soy hija de muggles, yo tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Por lo visto es algo conocido entre los magos, casi tanto como lo de que tú derrotaste al que-no-ha-de-ser-nombrado."

"¿En serio?"

"Y tanto... se trata de una leyenda, o una profecía, no estoy segura. Parece más bien un cuento de hadas, por lo que no sé que es lo que tiene de verdad o no." Murmuró algo desconcertada, mientras jugueteaba con su corbata bicolor. "Tampoco creas que he encontrado mucha información sobre el tema, aún estoy investigado, por lo que lo que te pueda decir puede no ser verdad o faltarle información..."

"Sea lo que sea, por favor, dímelo." le suplico Harry, llevándose una mano a la frente. "Estoy harto de que la gente me mire como si fuese un cacho de carne sin saber todavía por qué..."

Hermione le miró con ojos maternales, aunque seguía teniendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Pues verás... te lo diré a modo de resumen. Por lo visto los unicornios vieron algo puro en ti... por eso se te acercaron aquel día en el bosque prohibido. Para los magos es un gesto bastante significativo. Es como si hubiesen puesto un cartel sobre to cabeza diciendo que eres un sangre pura con bastante poder mágico, apetecible para tener una descendencia poderosa asegurada."

Harry le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

"¿Hablas en serio? Pero si mi madre era hija de muggles, ¡es imposible que yo sea un sangre pura!"

"Es algo totalmente distinto, no tiene que ver con la sangre, Harry." le contestó Hermione, algo apurada.

"¿Y no hay alguna forma de que la gente me deje en paz? Dudo mucho que me hagan caso si les digo que no estoy interesado..."

"Ahí está el problema... verás, según he podido leer, la única forma de que te dejen en paz es... err, bueno... emh..." Hermione se sonrojó más.

A Harry no le daba buena espina la pausa que había hecho su amiga. Después de estar un rato en silencio, y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué se había callado, ella continuó con la frase.

"La única forma de que pierdan el interés por ti, es tener una relación sexual con alguien."

_**_**((**_**_

"Debes de estar disfrutando de todo esto, ¿verdad, cara rajada?" le dijo en tono de burla Draco Malfoy, aunque por la forma en la que apretaba su mandíbula, parecia estar furioso. Había conseguido acorralar a Harry en la lechucería y, como siempre, aprovechó que no había ningún profesor cerca para meterse con el gryffindor.

Harry no le contestó el pelinegro, sino que siguió acariciando a un par de lechuzas que se le habían posado cerca, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Aún resonaban las últimas palabras que le había dicho su amiga, hará varias horas.

"Seguro que te ha venido como anillo al dedo." Insistió Malfoy, intentando conseguir algún tipo de reacción de su parte. "Si no fuera por todo esto, ¿quién querría estar contigo? A fin de cuentas tú no tienes nada interesante aparte de esa estúpida cicatriz."

"No sé de qué estás hablando." dijo Harry bastante tenso, intentando no alzar la voz para no espantar a las lechuzas.

"Deja de fingir, Potter." Gruñó el slytherin, poniendo cara de aburrido "Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo."

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos. Harry intentó ignorar al slytherin, manteniendo la vista fija hacia las aves. Escuchó una carcajada bastante forzada, y miró de reojo a Malfoy.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus finos labios, y Harry pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Cuando Malfoy sonreía así no significaba nada bueno.

"¿Entonces no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre?" volvió a decir el rubio. "Me sorprende, ha sido la comidilla del castillo estos últimos días…"

"...¿Te divierte?" Harry no se dignó en rebatirle que ya sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero Malfoy no se merecía el esfuerzo.

Draco sonrió más ampliamente "... Oh, no sabes cuánto."

Harry maldijo en voz baja. Exasperado, se apartó de las lechuzas y se dirigió a la salida sin mirar a Draco.

"De acueeerdo, te lo diré." Dijo Malfoy burlonamente justo cuando ya había llegado a la puerta.

El pelinegro se detuvo, y muy lentamente se giró para mirarle.

"Además, "Draco se sostuvo el mentón durante unos segundos, pensativo, mientras miraba a Harry de arriba abajo, "diciéndotelo podrás ponerle fin y la gente dejará de hacerte caso. ¿Sabes? Con todo esto me estás quitando a mis admiradores, y la verdad es que no me gusta compartir."

Harry estaba tan deseoso de poder llamarle creído, o de decirle que ya sabía todo lo relacionado con respecto a lo de los unicornios, pero se contuvo. Hermione le había advertido de que quizás le faltase información, y puede que escuchar el punto de vista de un sangre pura le pudiera librar de tener que acostarse con alguien.

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" preguntó con cierta cautela.

"Pues verás…" Empezó diciendo Draco, adoptando una pose desinteresada. "¿Recuerdas los unicornios?" Harry asintió. "Los unicornios son criaturas mágicas puras, supongo que lo sabrás. Pero hay ciertos mitos y leyendas en torno a estos animales… y una de éstas leyendas es que si un unicornio te toca con su cuerno… deja un hechizo sobre ti."

"¿Qué tipo de hechizo?" preguntó Harry, escuchandolo atentamente.

"Es… como una especie de filtro de amor" dijo Draco mientras se miraba las uñas distraídamente.

"… ¿Qué?"

"El hechizo te hace irresistible a todo el que esté cerca de ti. Por ese motivo todos los alumnos de Hogwarts quieren liarse contigo."

El gryffindor parpadeó.

"¿Y hay alguna forma de romper el hechizo?" preguntó Harry, haciéndose el ignorante.

"Solo hay una forma." Draco perdió todo atisbo de burla y se puso totalmente serio mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. "Debes acostarte con alguien." Dijo sin inmutarse.

Ante esas palabras, Harry intentó hacerse el sorprendido. Aquello solo confirmaba lo que había dicho Hermione, así que de momento no había descubierto nada nuevo. Intentó seguir la conversación para recabar más información.

"...¿Q-qué? ¿Acostarme con alguien?"

"Si, Potter. Por Merlín, ¿naciste ayer o qué? ¿necesitas que te explique cómo es?" Y antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle, prosiguió "Pero eso no es lo peor…".

"¿Hay más…?"

"Oh, ya lo creo. El hechizo no solo atrae, sino que además se intensifica con el tiempo. Como no te des prisa, los alumnos empezarán a ser más directos con sus intenciones… Es más, también te crecerá un cuerno, como el de un unicornio."

"... eso último te lo acabas de inventar." dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. "Además..." Señaló a Draco acusadoramente con el dedo. "Si lo que dices es cierto, tú también deberías de estar afectado por ese filtro de amor."

"No seas ridículo, Potter." Contestó el rubio "Yo soy inmune a este hechizo."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

Draco se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando en algo detenidamente. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le dedicó a Harry una leve sonrisa, muy distinta a la que le solía dedicar cuando le insultaba. Parecía sincera.

"Pues porque… yo ya estaba colado por ti antes de este hechizo."

"..."

"Supongo que como ya tenía sentimientos hacia ti, el hechizo del unicornio no me afecta."

"¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a creer algo así viniendo de ti?" dijo Harry lentamente.

"Yo no miento sobre estas cosas, Potter." Le informó Draco, haciéndose el ofendido. "Además, no tengo ningún problema en admitirlo. Y puedes decirlo por ahí si quieres, aunque dudo mucho que te crean."

"No me lo creo ni yo" le echó en cara Harry, recelando de la información que le estaba dando Malfoy.

Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. Era imposible que Draco estuviese enamorado de él… Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. El slytherin le odiaba, desde siempre había sido así, y el sentimiento era además mutuo. Pero también era cierto que Draco era el único que no había intentado pisar el suelo que pisaba después del problema con los unicornios. Quizás algo de lo que decía tenía sentido... excepto lo del cuerno. Eso tenía que ser mentira.

Además, aunque fuese verdad que Draco Malfoy le quisiera, sus sentimientos hacia el slytherin no iban a cambiar de repente. El rubio era el mismo cretino creído y malcriado de siempre.

"Tengo una idea, Potter." Dijo de pronto Draco. "Te propongo un trato con el que ambos saldríamos ganando."

"… ¿Qué tipo de trato?" fingiendo mostrar curiosidad, aunque de un momento a otro iba a marcharse de allí e ignorar toda la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy.

"Mira, sé que yo a ti no te caigo bien. Pero reconoce que este hechizo no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos. Tú no quieres un cuerno, y yo no quiero que haya gente detrás de ti. Así que tengo la solución perfecta."

"¿Y es...?"

"Deberíamos acostarnos. Tú y yo." Soltó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

"..."

"Es una gran idea, ¿a que sí?"

"... ¿Qué?"

"Ya te he dicho que la única solución para librarte del hechizo es acostándote con alguien, ¿recuerdas?"

"Malfoy..." dijo Harry, intentando mantener la calma. "Dudo de que algo de lo que hayas dicho sea cierto. Además, ¿por qué crees que, de ser cierto, querría acostarme contigo?"

"Tú mismo." Contestó despreocupadamente Malfoy. "Aunque piénsalo... Tú no tendrías que acostarte con algún desconocido. Piensa en lo incómodo que sería que tuvieras sexo con alguien, simplemente para romper el hechizo, cuando esa persona está bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando se rompa el hechizo? Te echarían de la cama de una patada, horrorizados. O quizás te expulsen por tener relaciones no consentidas con algún alumno/a. ¿Podrías vivir con ese peso en tu consciencia? ¿Utilizar a alguien de esa manera tan rastrera? No creo que puedas, tú eres demasiado santurrón para eso. Aunque siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a tus amigos... seguro que estaría dispuesto hacer un sacrificio así, son igual de gryffindors que tú..."

Harry no dijo nada después de aquel monógolo del slytherin. ¿Sería todo aquello cierto? Hermione también le había advertido que el único modo de romper el hechizo era acostándose con alguien, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y menos con Malfoy...

"Y bueno, ya sé lo que piensas, que lo he dicho para poder tener sexo contigo. Yo no te lo voy a negar, me gustaría acostarme contigo, pero porque ya sabes... me gustas. Sé que tú no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, y lo respeto. Así que no tendrás nada de lo que preocuparte después de que lo hayamos hecho. Sin compromisos. Nos acostamos, y al día siguiente nos seguimos insultando como siempre."

"… Ah, ¿pero de verdad vas en serio?" preguntó estupefacto.

"… Si, Potter, si… No estoy bromeando." Draco le dedicó su sonrisa característica "Pero tranquilo, no hace falta que tomes esta decisión ahora. No te voy a obligar a que te acuestes conmigo. Pero si tu respuesta es que sí, podrás encontrarme éste sábado en Hogsmeade, en Las Tres Escobas, a la hora de comer."

Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta de la lechucería, pero antes de irse, miró al gryffindor por última vez.

"Pero piénsalo bien. Qué es mejor, ¿acostarte conmigo, o acostarte con alguien que no te ame?"

Harry no pudo ni despedirse, tenía en aquel momento su mente bloqueada. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Pero quizás debió prestar más atención al rostro de Malfoy, porque de haberlo hecho podría haber visto una expresión de lo más maliciosa que gritaba por todas partes que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

_**((**_

_**¡Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: **Rated** M** por seguridad (slash).

**Pareja:** Draco/Harry.

**Hogwarts, 5º año.**

_**((**_

Harry miraba el techo de su cama como si escondiese la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Aún no estaba muy seguro de qué iba a hacer.

Quería poner fin a todo aquel asunto del unicornio. Hermione no había encontrado nada nuevo que pudiese ayudarle, y los alumnos eran cada vez mas directos en sus insinuaciones, como predijo Draco.

De momento, solo tenía una opción: debía acostarse con alguien. Pero ahora la pregunta era… ¿Quién? ¿Draco Malfoy?

Le tentaba la idea de olvidarse de la "seductora" oferta de Draco Malfoy y no presentase en Hogsmeade. Pero tantas miradas lascivas del resto de estudiantes durante toda la semana estaban poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Y sinceramente, tampoco quería un cuerno en mitad de la frente. Con la cicatriz le era suficiente, aunque aun no estaba seguro de si esa parte de la historia fuese verdad.

Aún así, también se sentía reacio ante la idea de hacerlo con Draco. Era cierto que Malfoy fuese muy apuesto, elegante y de buen atractivo (Harry nunca admitiría aquellos traicioneros comentarios en voz alta), pero aparte de su físico, el resto del slytherin era odioso. No le caía bien, y siempre le había tratado como basura desde primer curso.

Muy en el fondo, Harry tenía sus dudas. ¿Y si la declaración de Malfoy había sido sincera?

Harry se frotó distraídamente su frente pensando una y otra vez en qué era lo mejor. Cada vez que el nombre de Draco cruzaba su mente sentía sus mejillas arder. No podía evitar imaginarse cómo sería estar junto al slytherin de aquella manera tan… íntima. No le desagradaba la idea tanto como hubiera querido, a pesar de que ambos eran chicos. Aquel detalle nunca le importó lo más mínimo.

Pero Draco era Draco, seguía siendo un creído, un malcriado repeinado, slytherin, procedente de una familia oscura poco fiable. Además. Nunca había pensado en él de aquella forma hasta aquel día en que le propuso acostarse con él.

Bueno, en realidad Harry nunca se había imaginado estar de aquel modo con alguien. A pesar de estar en 5º, nunca había tenido novia (o novio), y después de lo complicados que habían sido todos sus años en Hogwarts, nunca había encontrado un hueco para pensar en temas de amor. Ni siquiera cuando se tocaba por las mañanas cuando se encontraba con el típico problema matutino de adolescentes pensaba en alguien en concreto.

Harry se revolcó un par de veces por la cama y se despeinó el pelo como un loco en un desesperado intento por no seguir pensando en esas cosas. Se sentó de golpe, adoptando una expresión decidida. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a aquel asunto. La respuesta a sus problemas era bien clara: se acostaría con alguien para romper el hechizo, y esa persona sería…

¿Hermione? ¿Ron? No podría pedirselo a ellos. Eran sus amigos, no podría volver a mirarles a la cara... ¿Algún Weasley? Uhg... eran como si fuesen familia, no podía hacerles eso...

...Quizás debería explicarle su problema a un profesor. Pero con Dolores Umbridge rondado, no podía arriesgarse a que el asunto saltase al ministerio. Si la leyenda era sabida entre sus compañeros, ¿quien sabe lo que podrían planear los adultos? Seguro que la historia saltaría al profeta... Solo pensar en eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Nada de profesores.

Ni tampoco amigos cercanos.

...En realidad, no quería hacerlo con nadie.

_**((**_

"¿Has encontrado algo, Hermione?" preguntó esperanzado el viernes. Le quedaba poco tiempo, Draco le estaría esperando el sábado, pero siempre podía darle plantón. Podría vivir con ello.

"Aún no..." Se lamentó ella. "Es absurdo. Debería de haber más información sobre el tema. Pero como es algo, en teoría, conocido por todos... se da por echo que todo el mundo sabe de lo que se trata y no se han dignado en escribir algo detallado sobre el asunto." Refunfuñó guardando un libro que acababa de leer.

"... ¿Crees... que debería acostarme con alguien?"

Hermione no le miró a los ojos. Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir.

"No te estoy insinuando que ese alguien seas tu, Hermione."

"Lo sé Harry... pero tampoco quiero verte con alguien que no te ama solo para romper un estúpido hechizo. Si al menos Ron me dijera algo más sobre el tema y no se escondiese por ahí como un mojigato..."

"... ¿Crees que la gente que quiere acostarse conmigo lo hace porque están bajo los efectos de... una especie de filtro de amor?" preguntó, rezando porque no fuera así.

Hermione sacó otro libro de su mochila y lo abrió por el índice, siguiendo con su dedo las lineas que leía del libro.

"No lo sé, puede ser... Yo no noto nada distinto, pero eso no significa que no haya algo de magia involucrada en todo esto... Dame un día más, y luego veremos que hacemos."

_**((**_

Pero Harry no podía esperar más. No después de aquel día.

Fue después de clase de pociones. A pesar de que era compartida con slytherins y que había una enemistad jurada con los gryffindors, eso no les amedrentaba a la hora de mirar con lujuria en dirección a Harry, o de hacerle gestos obscenos desde sus mesas. Harry apenas podía concentrarse en su poción, ni siquiera en la pizarra. Aun no sabía si leía "escreguto de cola explosiva" o "escremento de cobra exótica", solo pensaba en irse de allí aunque fuese con un cero en su poción y un discurso de Snape sobre cómo un sapo era más útil como ingrediente que Harry asistiendo a sus clases.

Harry embotello su poción verde neón tan rápido como escuchó que era el final de la clase. Volcó sus cosas dentro de su mochila y dejó que su compañero de aquel día (Seamus) recogiese los ingredientes restantes. Dejó la poción sobre la mesa de Snape aprovechando el barullo y se escabulló antes de que le dijera algo.

No esperó ni a Hermione ni a Ron. No planeaba ir al gran comedor, solo quería ir a la torre gryffindor y esconderse en su cuarto. Intentó pillar un atajo para no tener que pasar por donde estaban todos los alumnos, y giró hacia otro pasillo menos transitado de las mazmorras. Conforme más se alejaba, menos escuchaba de los alumnos, hasta que finalmente solo podía oír sus pasos. Aflojó ligeramente la marcha al estar a salvo de ser interceptado por alguien, y se dirigió donde sabía que había unas escaleras.

Al girar una esquina, los encontró.

Era un grupo de slytherins, no muy numeroso, de sexto. O quizás Séptimo. Estaban charlando silenciosamente, tan silenciosamente que Harry no los había oído hasta que no había llegado a alquel pasillo. Iba a darse media vuelta, pero si lo hacía tendría que dar un gran rodeo. Además, no tenía miedo de pasar por delante de ellos. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Armándose de valor, continuó andando hacia las escaleras que ya no debían de estar tan lejos, y trato pasar desapercibido.

Cuando solo estaba a varios metros de ellos, los slytherin se callaron. Harry sabía que estaba siendo observado, pero no quería comprobarlo o dejar ver lo nervioso que estaba. No quería darles un motivo para que se burlasen de él.

Pasó justo al lado de ellos y todavía no le habían dicho nada. Era la primera vez que no recibía insultos de un grupo de slytherin, y pensó que quizás con el tema del unicornio algo bueno había traído y podría librarse de aquel acoso por parte de los slytherins. Algo más optimista, siguió andando mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que aquella oportunidad le ofrecía-

Hasta que de repente, una mano le tapó la boca al mismo tiempo que alguien le sujetaba con un brazo por la cintura con bastante fuerza. Lo primero que pensó fue en gritar, pero le tapaban tan fuerte la boca que no podía ni coger aire. Entró en pánico y trató de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, apretando el brazo que le estaba sujetando con las uñas esperando sacar sangre.

"¡Ugh! ¿Una ayudita?" gritó quien pensó, en su asustada mente, le estaba sujetando por detrás. Dos slytherins aparecieron a cada lado de su visión, cada uno le agarró de un brazo e hicieron que soltase a su atacante. "Ah... mucho mejor..."

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos hacerlo en mitad del pasillo, alguien podía vernos..." dijo uno de los slytherins que le sujetaban.

"Si lo hacemos rápido, podemos hacerlo aquí mismo..." sugirió un nuevo slytherin, caminando lentamente hasta colocarse frente a Harry. "Miradlo... está tan asustado... ¿Tienes miedo, Potter?" le preguntó con voz de burla, acercándose más a su rostro mientras le sostenía la cara de una forma que tenía que parecer romántica.

"¿Nos dará tiempo? Somos cuatro, recuérdalo." Comentó otro de los que le sujetaba.

"Si empezamos ya, si."

El que estaba justo delante suya quitó las manos de su cara y fue directamente a su cinturón. Harry se removió con más fuerza, pera apenas podía mover los brazos un centímetro.

"Espera espera... ¿te crees que soy tonto? Yo quiero ser el primero." Protestó fríamente el que le sujetaba por detrás.

"De eso nada, yo quiero ser el primero."

"¡Ni hablar! No pienso desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Con vosotros, Potter se desaprovecharía."

De repente se olvidaron de quitarle la ropa, y empezaron a pelearse por quién sería el primero en meterle mano. Aquello le brindaba más tiempo a Harry, solo esperaba que alguien pasase por allí de un momento a otro...

A quién iba a engañar. Allí no pasaba nunca nadie. Si quería salir de allí, debía ser por sus propios medios.

Aprovechando un descuido de quien le tapaba la boca, le mordió la mano con todas sus fuerzas. El slytherin aulló de dolor, y quienes le sujetaban de los brazos aflojaron el agarre, sobresaltados.

Harry dio un fuerte tirón y, sin perder el tiempo, se escabulló de volver a ser atrapado y salió corriendo de allí.

El gryffindor corrió todo lo rápido, rezando porque su entrenamiento de quidditch diera sus frutos y no pudieran alcanzarle...

_**((**_

Cuando llegó a la torre gryffindor suspiró aliviado. Entró y subió rápidamente a los dormitorios de quinto curso sin mirar a nadie, se encerró en el baño y se apoyó contra la puerta.

El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, le temblaban las manos, y apenas podía calmar su errática respiración. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para tratar de controlarla de algún modo, y se dejó caer al suelo.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Sabía perfectamente lo que aquellos alumnos querían hacerle. Solo de revivir aquella experiencia le hacía sentir arcadas. Tenía que poner fin a todo aquello; debía acostarse con alguien que él mismo eligiese, antes de que alguien tomase esa decisión por él.

Lo haría, y no volvería a pensar en ello nunca más.

_Debo hacerlo_. Se decía una y otra vez.

_**((**_

Llegó a Las Tres Escobas justo a la hora de comer. Estaba duchado, vestido decentemente y medianamente peinado (dentro de las posibilidades que le permitía su pelo). Apenas había dormido aquella noche, y no podía evitar mirar a sus espaldas para comprobar que nadie le estuviese acechando.

_No puedo hacerlo_. Se decía ahora que estaba allí, perdiendo toda la confianza en sí mismo.

Su cuerpo no respondía, las piernas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban, y sabía que más de un transeúnte le miraba con sospecha.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás. Pero justo cuando la tentación fue mayor que nunca, la puerta de aquel bar se abrió de improvisto. Como si hubiese sido invocado, la figura de Draco Malfoy apareció en el umbral y dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia el gryffindor.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir desbocadamente, y creyó ver un par de manchas negras en su visión. _Por Merlín, ¿me voy a desmayar?_ Pensó horrorizado.

"Vaya, así que finalmente has venido." Le sonrió seductoramente el slytherin, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo del pelinegro "¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco pálido."

"E-estoy bien." Le aseguró Harry débilmente.

"Deduzco que pensaste en lo que te dije y que tu respuesta ha sido sí."

Harry asintió, inseguro.

"Perfecto. Pues entonces, sígueme."

Nunca en su vida había tropezado tantas veces en un recorrido tan corto, pero a pesar de ello Harry pudo seguir al slytherin por las calles de Hogsmeade con toda su dignidad intacta. O quizás no.

_**((**_

"¿A qué esperas, Potter? No lo voy a hacer todo yo. Deja de sonrojarte como una Hufflepuff y quítate la ropa."

Harry permaneció petrificado en el centro de la habitación que habían alquilado en la posada más rebuscada de Hogsmeade.

No podía hacerlo. Al menos no así.

"¿S-seguro que no hay ninguna otra forma de solucionar mi problema? Piensa en lo que dirán los demás de nosotros si se enterasen…" protestó débilmente.

"Por Merlín, Potter. Deja de poner excusas y túmbate en la cama, que no tengo todo el día." Dijo el slytherin sin mirarle, colocando un pequeño frasco en la mesilla de noche. El moreno no sabía para qué servía aquel frasco, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Muy lentamente, y sin saber por qué estaba obedeciendo al slytherin, Harry se acercó hasta la cama. Se tumbó rígidamente sobre ésta sin quitarse la ropa si quiera.

Draco suspiró, exasperado.

"Vale, supongo que al final sí que tendré que hacerlo todo yo." Gruñó fingiendo estar enojado, aunque no se notó en su tono de voz.

Trepó hasta la cama sin apartar la vista en ningún momento del rostro del gryffindor. Harry intentó mantenerse firme ante el intercambio de miradas, pero al final tuvo que girar su rostro hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

Draco no hizo ningún comentario, aunque su sonrisa se hizo más amplia ante aquel pequeño gesto. Como si de un profesional se tratase, empezó a quitarle la ropa lentamente. Empezó por cosas sin importancia, como la bufanda que aun tenía liada al cuello, o los zapatos, los cuales lanzó sin ningún miramiento a algún lugar de la habitación.

Pero conforme desabrochaba los botones de su abrigo, Harry podía sentir sus propios latidos con cada vez más nitidez. Sin intercambiar palabra, Draco le ayudó a incorporarse para quitarle el abrigo, y antes de que pudiese volver a su posición original le quitó el jersey que llevaba debajo.

Cuando el resto de aquella prenda se deslizó por su cabeza, todo su pelo estaba revuelto. El rubio le contempló por unos segundos, dándole la impresión de que estaba devorándole con la mirada, antes de lanzar la ropa al suelo y pasar una de sus manos por aquellos rebeldes mechones de pelo azabache. Desde aquella posición incluso podía percibir el aroma a productos de baño que habría utilizado el slytherin aquella misma mañana.

¿Qué debía de pensar Draco, ahora que le veía sin ropa? Harry nunca había sido tan consciente de su propio cuerpo como lo era en aquel momento. Su pálido cuerpo era tan delgado como un elfo doméstico, pero Malfoy no dio muestras de estar disgustado por su aspecto. El slytherin le sonrió pícaramente ajeno a su propia vergüenza, antes de quitarle las gafas y colocarlas sobre la mesilla de noche.

Harry sentía que de un momento a otro iba a entrar en pánico, y trató como pudo de calmarse. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, en una cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco Malfoy. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba ligeramente excitado. Era un adolescente, después de todo, y tenía instintos que ni él podía reprimir.

Aun así, no podía siquiera mover sus propias manos de lo aterrado que estaba. Sentía miedo ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era la primera vez que haría el amor con una persona, e iba a ser con Draco Malfoy...

Ni siquiera se habían besado, pensó.

Observó distraídamente como Draco se quitaba la ropa. Draco era perfecto en casi todos los sentidos, piel y ojos claros, un pelo que más de una chica desearía, alto, y sin una pizca de grasa. Su único defecto era su actitud, pero en aquel momento Draco estaba siendo gentil y amable con él, haciéndolo todo despacio como si aún le estuviese dando la oportunidad de echarse atrás.

El slytherin fue el primero en quedarse en ropa interior. Su mirada ya no era maliciosa como lo fue en un principio, sino que ahora reflejaba puro deseo. Pasó una pierna elegantemente sobre el gryffindor, y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre Harry. Alzó una de sus manos para acariciarle sus ardientes mejillas, y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Nunca, en ningún momento, dijeron algo. Todo lo hacían en un total silencio, solo perturbado por su respiración agitada o por el sonido de la tela deslizarse bajo sus cuerpos. Harry sentía su corazón latirle en sus oídos, viendo como el rubio se sentaba sobre sus piernas y empezaba a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Draco le desprendió de la parte de debajo de su ropa, al mismo tiempo que de su ropa interior. Harry no encontró las fuerzas necesarias para impedírselo. Sintió la mirada de Draco recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto ya estaba totalmente desnudo bajo él, y le dejó que se tomase su tiempo a pesar del terrible bochorno que en aquel momento ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Las manos del rubio empezaron a acariciar de nuevo su rostro. Después, su cuello. Muy lentamente, fue descendiendo por su cuerpo como si tratase de memorizar cada trozo de piel o cada costilla, lanzando leves escalofríos por toda su espalda. Cuando llegó hasta _aquel_ lugar, su miembro ya estaba dolorosamente rígido.

Sus caderas se movían inconscientemente hacia arriba, suplicando algo de atención. Pero Draco se tomó su tiempo, esquivó aquella zona tan sensible del moreno y acarició sus muslos.

Con mucho cuidado, se colocó entre las piernas del gryffindor y fue separándolas poco a poco con sus propias rodillas. Harry intentó mirar hacia abajo, todavía inseguro, pero Draco le sostuvo la barbilla firmemente y le alzó su rostro hasta tenerlo frente al suyo. La respiración del moreno se mezclaba con la suya, y vio como el gryffindor se relamía inconscientemente sus labios.

Harry sentía todo su cuerpo arder. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y Draco nunca le había parecido tan atractivo como lo era ahora. Sus penetrantes ojos grises le hacían sentirse insignificante, y aunque sonase raro decirlo, le gustaba sentirse vulnerable bajo él. Era la primera vez que no quería sentirse superior a alguien, o confiado, o valeroso.

Descubrió que deseaba aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo. Como convertía sus propias piernas en gelatina, y su corazón latir con fuerza.

¿Se estaba enamorando de Draco? No, el amor no surgía así como así, aquello era simple lujuria. Cuando el hechizo se rompiese ambos seguirían con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Las manos del rubio sostuvieron su rostro con gentileza, y poco a poco se acercó al moreno hasta que sus labios se rozaron. No se detuvo allí, sino que empezó a besarle y a pasar su lengua con curiosidad por la comisura de su boca. Finalmente, Harry partió sus labios, brindándole la oportunidad a Draco de saborearle por dentro.

Harry correspondió aquel beso con timidez, explorando la boca del slytherin cuando éste se lo permitía. Cerró sus ojos sin darse cuenta, y su valor volvió de nuevo cuando se atrevió a alzar sus brazos para abrazar al rubio por el cuello.

Draco, sin separarse de sus labios en ningún momento, alzó su mano y buscó a tientas el pequeño frasco que había traído consigo. Sus movimientos fueron sigilosos y pausados, y antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta Malfoy tenía aquel extraño líquido del frasco deslizándose entre sus dedos.

En el momento en que el que rozó el miembro de Harry, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse e interrumpiendo el beso.

"¿Te gusta…?" susurró Draco sobre su rostro. Harry se sonrojó, sintiéndose incapaz de contestar la pequeña pregunta. En instante Malfoy apresó sin avisar su miembro en un fuerte puño, consiguiendo sacarle en un gemido de sorpresa. "¿Te gusta que te toque, Potter…?" volvió a preguntarle Draco lánguidamente, masajeándole a un ritmo ininterrumpido.

Harry una vez más ni se molestó en intentar contestarle. Dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y apresó las sábanas que había bajo él con sus temblorosas manos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba deliciosamente ante las caricias del slytherin, y sentía un calor alojarse bajo su abdomen. Se obligó a sí mismo a calmar su respiración, notando como su corazón latía dolorosamente contra su pecho.

¿Qué pensarían sus dos mejores amigos si supieran lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento? Ron seguramente se desmayaría, y Hermione le lanzaría una mirada severa que más de un profesor de Hogwarts envidiaría.

Un movimiento especialmente brusco de Draco le sacó de sus pensamientos, y soltó un vergonzoso gemido con el que consiguió una sonrisa triunfante del slytherin. Sus manos dejaron de masajearle momentáneamente para untarse una generosa cantidad de líquido aceitoso que trajo en el pequeño frasco. Luego volvió a atender a Harry con delicadeza. Con cuidado, deslizó sus lubricados dedos por el interior de sus muslos, acercándose poco a poco a-

"¡Ah!" gimió Harry de pronto, al notar las pringosas manos de Draco sobre una parte de su cuerpo donde no quería ser tocado.

"Merlín, Potter…" murmuró Draco casi sin aliento, quien por su parte también estaba bastante acalorado y excitado "Relájate… ésta es la única forma, créeme." Le aseguró, sin apartar sus manos en ningún momento "Te prometo que te gustará…"

_**((**_

_**¡Review!**_


End file.
